If an air cleaner is disposed downstream of an air-cooled type intercooler, as viewed in a direction of an air flow, the air cleaner constitutes a resistance to the air flow, and the volume of air passing through the intercooler is reduced, resulting in a drawback that intake air cannot be cooled sufficiently.
Note that the intercooler is an apparatus for cooling air drawn into an engine (an internal combustion engine), that is, intake air, and is used together with, in particular, a turbocharged engine.